Full Immersion Gaming: Sword Art Online
by RCN
Summary: Sword Art Online, through the eyes of video games reviewer. rated T for language. but f**k, it's an MMO. *Warning: all my OCs are high level psychopath*


Okay, let's see…starting link to the NerveGear local memory.

**[Nerve link startup: OK; nerve link online; data transfer to the NerveGear local memory available. Speed: 2GB/sec]**

Only 2GB? As expected of a free Wi-Fi on a hospital. I'm surprised my body hasn't been disconnected from the server yet.

**[Space available: 240GB]**

Um…Transferring Avatar data.

**[Name: ALTAIR]**

Yes…the name of the first personal computer ever.

**[Level: 47]**

**[Health: 7200]**

**[SKILL]**

**[Short Sword: 600]**

**[Unarmed: 450]**

**[Throws: 450]**

**[Cooking: 350]**

**[Evasion: 500]**

**[S.P.E.C.I.A.L]**

**[Strength: 5]**

**[Perception: 5]**

**[Endurance: 3]**

**[Charisma: 3]**

**[Intelligence: 7]**

**[Agility: 10]**

**[Luck: 7]**

**Extra Skill: Shadow Blink**

Okay, that should be enough data for you.

Um…let me start with the introduction.

My name is Creed. No, that's not my online nickname. That would be ALTAIR up there. My full name is Edwin Creed.

So I guess you can call me Altair E. Creed. Awesome name…right.

Now, many of you would ask, 'why should I care about who this guy is?' well, I happen to be working as a video game reviewer for The Matrix monthly, many of you would recognized the name as one of the leading magazine about virtual reality games.

And I'm about to review Sword Art Online.

Yeah. Anyone who doesn't know about this particular brainchild of Kayaba Akihiko is probably either dead, or living under a rock. But, well, I'm going to tell you about it anyway, since some of you probably _is _living in some sort of isolated nuclear-proof underground bunker, or living as a hermit on top of The Peak of Bill Gates.

Talking about The Peak of Bill Gates, remember when it's still being called Mount Everest? Damn, I'm feeling old.

Anyway, back in 2020, the first virtual reality gaming console, the NerveGear, was released to the public. And as expected of a new era groundbreaking technology, it has a few problems. Particularly, the lack of quality games.

In fact, people said that the FullDive engine is so criminally under-utilized, that playing games with the NerveGear had been compared to 'giving a haircut to a small kitten with a rotating plasma cutter'. It was that bad.

So, naturally, When ARGUS, the company who invented the NerveGear said that they are going to release a MMORPG, the gaming world goes bananas.

In 2022, Sword Art Online was released, straight out of beta. And it was a massive hit.

Seriously, if Half-Life 3 hasn't just happened to be released at the same year, and thus, dividing the crowd, the GameStop store right next door to my apartment probably would become the site of the first battle of World War Three. Why can't they just make it available on _Steam_?

Anyway, in that very same day, my fate was decided at the main headquarter of The Matrix magazine.

I was the newbie back then, only have been accepted as a reviewer for two weeks, even though I already had a few experience working for IGN.

But the editor decided that we should 'draw straws' to choose who should review this brand new VRMMORPG. Stupid idea, but we just went with it.

I drew the short straw. Beginner's luck, they said. Beginner. Sodding. Luck.

I assume you know what happens next. After all, it's probably the biggest middle finger uttered in humanity's history ever since Google bought out North Korea.

So, yeah. Kayaba Akihito totally went _.HACK _and trapped 10.000 players inside a video game.

Should've seen that one coming.

So here I am, sitting alone in a digital forest, a year after the initial mass screw over by a massive geek with a god complex. And, because I'm being extremely bored today, I've decided that, after one year of doing precisely jack shit, I'm going to do my job. Reviewing a sodding game.

Without further ado, let us begin the review…for Sword Art Online. Not as a mass murder machine, but as a game.

This review is unscripted, so…forgive me if it sounds like I lost track on what I'm trying to say sometimes.

Oh, and please remember that I am old. I've just missed my thirty ninth birthday yesterday. So, if I made some obscure reference to an old game from the early 10's, please forgive me.

With that out of the way, let's start with … the background music. Oh, and by the way, happy new year.

Umm…the music is quite nice, actually. It has the feelings of classic opera music, with some sort of faux-Latin lyrics thrown around once in a while. Though the sudden change to a J-pop during some particular events or quests could be pretty annoying. I particularly like the music they use on the boss battle. The quick beats can really get you pumped, though that probably just the death threat looming on top of your head.

But overall, the music of Sword Art Online is pretty standard for a fantasy game, it's nice, and it manages to represent the mood of the environment, but it's nothing new.

Though there's been a music patch once in a while. I'm quite surprised when the first time I heard the orchestra version of 'Take a Shot' by Nana Mizuki. I guess, looking at how batshit insane Kayaba Akihiko is, copyright infringement is the least of his worries.

Seven out of ten for the background music.

And…the story.

Actually…I don't remember if SAO even _has_ any story at all. As far as I know, there's this giant floating tower called Aincrad, as you can see in the trailer…and that you must climb to the hundredth floor.

Why? Sod if I know.

For all I care the game can just say "Here's a sword, and a hundred stories giant floating tower. Go to the top of the tower and kill every motherhumpers in the way."

There is literally no motive for me to climb to the hundredth floor.

Well, except that 'microwaved brain' thing. But that's a meta example and doesn't count.

The story gets a two out of ten from me. For the simple reason of non-existence.

Now, the graphic. One word: SODDING REALISTIC.

The 'sodding' part is only for emphasis.

The water looks real, the dusts and dirt on the ground looks real. Everything looks real. Maybe a little bit too real.

I mean, when I'm playing an open world RPG, most of the time I was greeted by unnaturally beautiful surroundings.

For example, the Kingdom of Amalur series. In those games, everywhere I look, there is just enough amount of color and shadows in all the right composition to makes my heart goes yonder. Even though the character model constantly looks like a crossbreed between Sylvester Stallone and Liam Neeson, the game doesn't try to look real, it tries to be an art. And I love it.

But here? The water look realistically dirty, the trees looks realistically unappealing, and the grass looks like…well, grass. And grass are really, really boring.

Thumbs up to Kayaba Akihiko for manage to cross the uncanny valley by making everything looks realistically ugly. Eight out of ten for the graphic.

Now, there are two other things I'd like to complain about the artistic side of SAO. The main menu design, and the HUD.

I mean, even though each floor in Aincrad is different, they at least fundamentally consistent to a standard fantasy setting. But the menu…well, they look like something straight out of _GUNDAM._

Same can be said for the HUD. The health meter, the radar, they all just look too futuristic. The health meter, for example, looks like it has been directly ripped off from an episode of _Infinite Stratos._ At least Kindom of Amalur _tries _to make its HUD looks…fantastical?

I'm of course, talking about immersion breaking. Yeah, I know, I know, when the game only gives you one life, who cares about immersion? But I'm a video game reviewer, dammit! I need to find something to bitch about!

Now that I think it over, the NerveGear has a built in microwave emitter. So it can be converted into an electric chair by anyone tech savvy enough.

How the hell a game console/execution device get into the market in the first place? I blame the patent office.

Anyway, if you're going to half-ass your fantasy setting, might as well give me an mp3 player and an access to iTunes so I can listen to some Hatsune Miku!

Ah, yes. The Vocaloid, I missed them, you know.

There are a lot of things in the real world that I can't do inside this game. For example, ironically enough, is playing video games.

I missed porn too, that is a no-brainer. But the thing I lost most while trapped in SAO is _Call of Duty_.

I miss _Halo _too_._

I miss _GTA._

I miss _The Sims._

I miss _World of Tanks_ and _Girls Und Panzer._

I often wondering at night, if they created another _Metroid _game, would they still make Samus Aran as a big chested attention whore?

I'm pretty sure I already missed the last episode of _Naruto._ Too bad, I've been following that series since 2012.

I also want to know if my father is dead already. He was already pretty old when I…left.

Is Psychonauts 2 released yet?

"Hey, Boss! Check this out!"

Huh?

"This guy is talking to himself! Being all funny and shit!"

Uh-oh. Maybe I should do this in written form instead of recording it.

"Can it, Trollhammer. What are you talking about?"

Maybe I should do this in a private place next time instead of on a hunting ground. But the inn just feels so dull…

"Look at that old man, all alone in an open area! Easy target right? Can we sack him boss? Can we? Oh, pweeease say that we can!"

Please just leave me alone…please just leave me alone.

"No, Trollhammer, we can't sack him…"

Yes!

"…yet. We need to at least let him choose between his loot or his life."

Dammit.

"Eeeh?! But we're going to kill him in the end anyway!"

"Oh, way to ruin the surprise, Trollhammer."

Ah, yes. The eternal phenomenon of the MMORPG genre. High level jackasses harassing and player killing the helpless little newbies.

Well, I'm not saying that I am a helpless little noob, mind you…I am a very skilled noob. And I have an awesome moustache, to boot. Probably the only person in the world who can pull of "The Handlebar" without being ironic.

Just kidding. 'Handlebar' moustache would looks stupid on anyone.

Well, anyone, except for the Civil War Generals, but those guys are beyond human anyway.

"Haha! See? Now he's talking about moustache! Ain't he funny? Now, seriously though, can I stab him? He just called us jackasses."

"Wait, let me talk to him first."

Of course! I've been looking for a nice, intelligence conversation! Oomph!

"Now, listen, you little old man…"

Hey! Watch the collar! The durability score is pretty low!

"I don't give two shits about your level 5 armor. Now, noob, do you know what that little crystal above my head says?"

What crystal? The one they ripped off from The Sims?

"Are you being funny with me?"

Err…no, sir…

"Good, good little man. You don't want to know what happened to the last guy who tried to be funny with me. Now, answer my question. What does the crystal says?"

Well, it's a Color Cursor, it shows the status of a character…

"Well, isn't that one obvious. Now what color is it?"

Um…red?

"Wow! You sure are smart huh. Isn't he smart, Trollhammer?"

"Yes, Boss! Very smart! Veeeeerry Fuuucking smart!"

"Hey, come on Trollhammer, watch the fucking language. Don't want our fucking new friend here to thinks that we are a fucking rude people, you know?"

Yes. This fucking game needs a fucking profanity filter.

"Ain't that right? Now, since you're such a fucking genius, I would ask you this; what does a red Color Cursor means?"

"That means you're a player killer, Boss!"

"Shut up, idiot. I wasn't asking you."

"Sorry."

Um…okay. So what?

"Hm?"

So you're a player killer. Big deal. I've just killed two people yesterday.

"EEEHH?! Really?!"

"No. he was lying, Trollhammer. Look, his Color Cursor is green."

Well, that because I only hunts red players. The system counts it as a self defense.

"What, are you some sort of vigilante or something?"

Nah, it just that killing red players grant twice as much XPs, you get no penalty, and plus, sometimes you also catch a bounty. Overall, killing a red player is much more resourceful.

"…"

"You know boss, he's right."

"Hm…"

Now, could you let me go, please?

"You know what, old man?"

What?

"When I did my first kill, I cried for a whole week. How your first kill taste like?"

Well, to be honest, it's quite easy, really. I mean, it's just like in real life, only that the morality has decreased back to the medieval ages where armored knights stab the shit out of each others. My only regret is that this game doesn't have gore. Killing something just doesn't taste the same without the blood.

"I agree. This game needs a gore patch."

Killing something in this game have the same impact as killing Goombas in old Mario game. Hey, why are you laughing?

"Ha! Because you're funny! Boss thinks you're funny!"

"Shut up, Trollhammer. Heh, now old man, at first, I'm just going to kill you and take your loot. But you seem to be a pretty decent guy. So I want to let you life."

"EEEEHHHH!? We are not going to stab him!?"

"Admit it, Trollhammer, you kinda like this guy too, don't you?"

"Well, I…"

You know, one of us should file a request to ARGUS about that gore patch…

"Yes. I'll do that. But only after our duel."

Yes. Wait, what?

"I do say that I want to let you live, but if I just let you go, my reputation will be ruined. So, I think a duel is quite reasonable, no?"

"Yay! Duel! I like duel! It will be sudden death, right?

"Nah. Trollhammer. Just below fifty percent, how about it?"

Sounds reasonable.

"But if you lose, I will kill you."

Okay…and if I win?

"I'll give you something good, and let you live."

What something?

"It's a secret."

Eh okay. I like secret. What level are you?"

"…"

What?

"You're just going to accept such a one sided deal?"

Well…yes.

"You're insane."

Most likely. Yes.

"I like you."

Whoa. No homo.

"Pfft."

"Shut up. Trollhammer."

Anyway. You still haven't answered my question. What level are you?

"75."

Well, what are you doing here on floor 35?

"Boss and I were hunting for some noobs!"

"Exactly."

Oh, okay…crap.

"What?"

I'm only level 47.

"It's okay. We can use a special battle condition…"

Nah. Below 50% is fine.

"I'm more than twenty levels above you."

"Yeah, do you have a death wish or something?"

No, really. I'm fine. At the heart, Sword Art Online is skill based.

"Did you just say that you are more skilled than me?"

I'm confident in my skill, if that is what you're asking. Besides, this is a perfect chance to show the audience how the battle system works.

"Audience?"

Yes. I'm a video game reviewer. See this record crystal?

"Ah, didn't see that before. So, you're a video game reviewer? Like _Zero Punctuation_?"

I see myself more like ThatGuyWiththeGlasses-style reviewer.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't understand."

"You won't understand, Trollhammer. This is true internet geek stuff."

Exactly. So, who's going to roll for initiative?

"I'll do it."

Okay. Wait. I'm going to link the record crystal to the history and battle log so the audience can understand what happened.

**[Accommodating battle log to the main nerve link; OK]**

**[Accommodating history log to the main nerve link; OK]**

"You're done?"

Yes, I'm done. Let's get started.

"Right. Trollhammer, back up a little bit would you?"

"Ohkay~!"

**[BonerKiller360 has challenged you to a duel! Accept? Y/N]**

Your name is…?

"Hey, it's an MMO, alright? Just call me Bob."

Okaay…Mr. Bob.

"So, ALTAIR, huh? You're lucky to pick such a cool name first."

Thanks. Apparently, I'm the first one in this game who figured out how to use the CAPS LOCK button.

**[Y]**

"Okay, here I go! YAH!"

**[Evasion success!]**

"What the?"

Whoa, calm down, Mr. Bob. I'm just about to explain the stat system! Now, there are three kinds of…

**[Evasion success!]**

Dammit! Mr. Bob! Now, as I said, there are three kinds of stats in Sword Art Online…

"You haven't even equipped your weapon, Mr. Altair."

Oh, sorry.

**[Equip: right hand: Prismere Dagger of the Fateless One]**

"Nice looking dagger. It looks like it was made from a red crystal. Is it a monster drop?"

Thank you. Why, it is a monster drop. From The Crystal Dragon on floor 58.

"Floor 58…are you really only level 47?"

Eh, it's easy, really. Just pull 'The Riordan' on him. And then he crash into a wall and dies.

"Ah, I see."

"Boss, what's 'The Riordan'?"

"If you played Dragon Age: Origins, then you would know."

Your weapon is also very cool looking, Mr. Bob. Some sort of axe-spear thing…

"Thank you. And it's called a Bardiche, just for your information."

Okay. Now where was I? Oh right, the three stats. There is SPECIAL, Skills, and Sword Art…

**[Evasion success!]**

SPECIAL is your base stats, it modifies your Skills and Sword Art and grants various other perks, for example, Charisma grant you a better price in NPC-owned shops, and low level monsters would leave you alone if your score is high enough. The higher your Perception, the higher your listen skill would be, and the chance of critical hits would also increases. Now that reminds me…

**[Evasion success!]**

Wait, um…

**[Equip: Eyes: Simple Glasses of Tardis]**

**[Perception: +2]**

Now, SPECIAL can only be modified by items or special quest. You can't increase them with level up. So, once you've made your character, that's it, you're set.

"Nice glasses. It suits you."

Thank you. Now, each time you level up, you get fifty 'Skill Points', which you can distribute to the various 'Skills' available. Skills affects various things you might want to do in game. It ranges from practical, like Evasion, Short Sword, Great Sword skills, Blacksmithing et cetera…

**[Evasion success!]**

…To the mundane, like cooking and gardening.

"Damn, how can you move like that?"

I play Touhou. Now, the 'Evasion' skill is a little bit unique. It's a free action, so you can do it whenever you want. The higher your 'Agility' SPECIAL and your 'Evasion' score, the easier it is to be done, but it all comes down on reflex. And I've beaten 'IWannaBeTheGuy' twice on 'Impossible'.

"You've beaten IWBTG on impossible…?! Now, I have to call bullshit on that."

"What's IWBTG?"

"It's nothing, Trollhammer. Just the proof that video games developers hate us all."

Exactly. Now…

**[Evasion success!]**

…let us address the elephant in the room. The Sword Art system, or sword skill, as some people prefer to call it. They are some sort of special moves that you can execute by posing in a certain way. The cooler the pose, the better.

"Yah!"

**[Evasion success!]**

And it is not as gay as it sounds. I swear.

**[Sword Art Unleashed! Sankon Tessou!]**

"Gah!"

In fact, it looks somewhat awesome. For what is basically a posing battle.

"Ugh, how did you…? That was about twenty percent of my health!"

Well, Backstabbing bonus, Counter Attack Bonus, GeoEffect bonus, Piercing Weapon bonus…

"Oh, I got it alright!"

**[Evasion success!]**

"Wow, Boss! You're totally getting owned by someone twenty level below you!"

"SHUT UP TROLLHAMMER!"

"Sorry."

Utilizing Sword Arts is kind of like playing Dragon Age, or maybe, World of Warcraft. You have some skills that needs a brief period of cooldown between use, and the key to victory is by combining your Sword Art in a way that best fit your playing style. You can mitigate the cooldown effect by 'switching' between players when you wait for your sword skill to recharge.

**[Evasion success!]**

Now, there is some Sword Arts that is not listed on the manual and that you have to discover yourself through practice. Though the initial pose sometimes feels really non-intuitive. For example, I'm currently holding my dagger between my ring finger and middle finger. In real life, this would only ends on a broken knuckles.

"Yah!"

**[Evasion success!]**

But in this game, holding your weapon this way is a legitimate technique.

**[Sword Art Unleashed! Requiescat in Pace!]**

"Oh."

"Whoa…"

Perfect.

**[Congratulation! You've won the duel against BonerKiller360.]**

Cool.

**[You've gained 7200 XPs]**

Awesome.

**[You've gained 2000 Cols]**

Um…yeah, Col is the currency here.

"Haha, wow. You've totally beat me there."

"Yes boss! You've totally been beaten!"

"Shut up Trollhammer. I wasn't talking to you. Mr. Altair. I've tried to hit you so many times. Not one of it connects. How can you do that?"

Try to play all the Devil May Cry games _and _the reboot with one of your hand had been mauled by a lion. Your reflex would be as good as mine.

"…what?"

African safari. Long story.

"How come you're still level 47?"

I don't know. Maybe I'm just lazy.

"You are being lazy…in a death or life game."

Hey, lazy in life, lazy in life or death game. Anyway, about that gore patch…

"Right. We should file a request. Let's find a good place to sit."

"Hey, what about under that big tree over there?"

"Ah, good catch, Trollhammer. Let's go."

You know, I kind of wonder how it is the customer service forum still active after all that spamming. After the first day, the forum basically only has two topics, either 'Fuck Kayaba' or 'GETME OUTTA HERE!'"

"But our request is different. Adding gore to Sword Art Online would actually add to the gameplay experience."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I tore someone's gut open."

Oh, Mr. Trollhammer, are you a murderer IRL?

"No, I'm a surgeon."

Riiight…of course you are. Is that why you are using a Rapier?

"Exactly! It's all about precision, baby!"

Yeah. You're kinda short too, so you need to compensate for range.

"Yes! Wait, who did you call short you old…!

"Both of you shut up. Alright, let us have a sit down here."

"Okay Boooss~!"

Huh, this roots is surprisingly comfortable.

"Hey, do you guys think the user interface looks a little bit too futuristic?"

Huh, so you think so too, huh?

"Yeah, I t looks like something out of _Galaxy Angel."_

What?

"Oh, you don't know Galaxy Angel? It's a good RTS/visual novel."

Oh, like _Sakura Taisen_?

"Precisely. Now, what should I put here? To Kayaba Akihiko, for the purpose of enhancing immersion and game play experience blahblah and so on…"

Wow, you type fast.

"…so we see the need for adding the concept of gore to the graphical death animation…blahblah….okay, let's just go all out here, what else this game needs?"

"Crystal meth?"

"Fuck no, Trollhammer, there's children playing this game."

What about booze?

"Ah, of course! Don't forget the 'shitfaced' status effect!"

"Okay… I added 'Alcohol' and 'Hangover' to our request…what else?"

"Umm…STDs?"

"…."

….

"Trollhammer?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

What about tobacco? Not the cheap cigarettes, a Cuban cigar.

"Does Cuba even exist in this setting?"

I…I don't know! I just want to smoke, alright?

"Okay. Adding 'Cigar' to our request."

Right, so, Mr. Bob, about that 'something secret'…

"Oh, yeah! You won the duel! Now here's something I got on the last Christmas event."

Ah, I heard that someone solo-ed Nicholas the Renegade. Is that you?

"Well…no. I just wait until somebody defeats him and then told Trollhammer here to get the drop."

"I'm fast!"

"He over-leveled on speed. Just like you, right?"

Hey, running away from your problem is a valid tactic in this world. Especially if said problem was a giant Landshark with +40 terrain bonus on Speed.

**[Bonerkiller360 offers you a gift: Divine Stone of Returning Soul. Accept? Y/N]**

**[Y]**

So, what is this?

"It's a resurrection crystal. You only need to say REVIVEPlayer Name to bring a player back from the dead. It has ten seconds time limit post-mortem, though."

Can I use it on myself?

"Err…you need other player to activate it…"

Then this is useless to me. I'm a solo player.

"Then you can join our guild!"

"Wait, Trollhammer, we don't have a guild."

"Well, then let's make one!"

"You sound like Haruhi Suzumiya. But okay, I'm game. What do you think, Mr. Altair?"

As I said, I'm a solo player. But I have to admit, you guys are pretty fun. What do you propose, mister Trollhammer?

"Well, as mister Altair here said, killing red player grants more XPs, and bounties too. Plus, we can preserve our conscience, well, not that we need one. So, I think, we should make a guild dedicated to killing and capturing red players!"

"Huh, I never saw you as the vigilante type, Trollhammer."

"It's not 'Vigilante'! It's 'Bounty Hunting'! There's difference!"

"But we are red player too. We can't trade in bounties."

"That's where mister Altair comes in! He's green so he can trade the bounty for us! Besides, he's so under-leveled so he would make for an effective bait!"

Fuck you, Trollhammer.

"Yeah, Fuck me. But are you game? Mister?"

Che, fine. What about you, mister Bob? You in?

"Trollhammer and me has been a party-mate since day one. So I guess I'm fine."

"Okay! Then I'll make the guild right away!"

So, mister Trollhammer, what the guild name would be?

"Well, since we are hunting red players, I propose 'The Scarlet Hunters'"

"Sounds like a gay bar. Rejected."

"Aw, come on, Bob…"

Well…um…I've been thinking…guys?

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

So, I'm planning to do this review series…you know, where I'm just going to stand around talking about the games and stuff. And mister Bob, you seem to know a lot about games and anime. And mister Trollhammer sounds like a good comic relief. So, would you guys like to help me?

"Eh, sure. We don't have much to do anyway. Right Boss?"

"Yeah, but I don't see why this is relevant to our guild name."

Well, every review series has its own name right, _Zero Punctuation, Nostalgia Critic..._

"So?"

I think having our guild to have the same name as our review series would be good…so, I propose 'Full Immersion Gaming' as a name. You know, since this is VRMMO.

"Huh, catchy name. and it doesn't have any meaning that can gives away our true purpose. Fine, I like it! Full Immersion Gaming it is!"

"Okay, Boss, you're the boss. Making the guild now."

"So, what our emblem would be like? I'm going to design it myself."

A Fig leaf.

"Fig leaf? FIG…heh, I see what you did there, mister Altair, very clever."

"Guild made. Sending invitation."

**[Trollhammer69 invited you to join guild: Full Immersion Gaming. Accept? Y/N]**

**[Y]**

Mister Bob, how's the request paper going?

"Finished and…sending. With luck, Kayaba will find it amongst all the spam mail."

In, other word, a very small possibility.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think people try to crash the server with all the spam mails?"

Maybe. Wait, if the server crashes, aren't we all going to die?

"Err…let us not think of that."

Affirmative. Now, mister Trollhammer, since we're hunting red player now, who'd be our first target? The Laughing Coffin?

"No, let us start small. I heard there is bounty on this orange guild called The Titan's Hand. let us sack them first."

"I agree. Tomorrow morning at sunrise, we shall meet at the outskirt of Friben Village, eight floor. And mister Altair?"

Yes?

"your record crystal is still on."

Oh! Fu…Baloney, dammit. Um…sorry for that guys, maybe once I get out of here I'd edit it to multiple parts or something. So, uhm…that's it for today's review, I'm Altair…come on guys, join me for the ending credits.

"…and I'm Bonerkiller360…."

"…and Trollhammer here!"

We are the Full Immersion Gaming team, and…see you next time!

**[Connection lost]**


End file.
